Maras chosen
by Lady Wolfheart
Summary: One of the Divines toys with the feelings of mortals and immortals alike by throwing an innocent and beautiful woman from another dimension into Skyrim.
1. We're not in Kansas any more

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

A cool wind tousled a young woman's soft brown locks, the hem of her grey wool skirt swayed lightly over pale skin. Her white blouse was tucked neatly into the skirt and her small shoulders were covered by a thick blue wool blazer. Ashley lay peacefully upon a ceremonial stone table, it's base humming with ancient power and sparking with electricity. A few minutes passed and her calm face changed to that of slight pain and discomfort. With effort and no short amount of curses, the short woman began to stir. "What the hell did I sleep on, a rock?" Ashley groaned stiffly pulling her self up into a sitting position her head in her hands, thin fingers massaging throbbing temples. Memories of last nights gaming spree brought back a familiar ache of her back and head, too many hours invested in front of her computer screen made the sunlight hurt her eyes even tho they were closed. Her mother must have accidentally left the air on cause the cold breeze was making her shiver. As Ashley palmed her eyes in a groggy haze, she stretched hearing an audible pop of her spine. Completely unaware of a rider and his horse standing not but nine feet away.

"It would appear so," A deep male voice broke the natural silence answering her question with amusement, causing Ashley to look up startled. She knew that voice, the accent laced within it was a frightening give away. The only problem was that the owner of that voice does not actually exist…well not necessarily, he exists within Ashley's favorite video game. She stared at the Nord man dumbstruck and at a loss of words, mouth unable to open and brain falling short of proper English let alone any coherent train of thought. She just sat there like a deer in head lights. Her heart skipping more beats than any healthy persons would have. Atop a bay horse war horse was none other than the Future High King himself, Ulfric Stormcloak!

Ashley's brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at him, he looked so real, no longer a pixilated being from across her screen. She could see the individual strands of his wheat colored hair dance in the breeze, to the blue grey depths of his eyes flecked with deep sapphire, the wisps fur in his regal yet intimidating coat. Tearing her own hazel eyes away from Ulfrics, she let her gaze travel to the land around her. Ashley gasped at the realness Whiterun in all its enchanting glory was in plain view. Golden hills dotted with grey stone and few trees littered with wildlife and hearty vegetation rolled on till halted by tall and mighty snow capped mountains on all sides. The air was fresh and crisp with wisps of clouds lazily floating in the brilliant blue sky. To the slow dance of golden grass in the wind, the whisper of air between crags. Each pillar of stone around the alter stood tall cutting the light of the sun casting long shadows around the table that she sat upon. Each pillar had carved runes the vivid image of tangible realness, all of it real as the world she came from. 'It was true,' Ashley thought, she was _in_ her favorite game, _Ashley_ was in Skyrim.

What felt like an eternity finally passed with Ashley trapped in her own thoughts, she was startled when Ulfric spoke once again she had almost forgot that he was there, shattering the silence with his deep commanding voice. "Are you alright lass?"

The question was innocent enough but it still made a pleasurable shiver claw down her spine. Ulfric dismounted the stallion with a clank of his weapons and a thud of his heavy boots on soft grass. Making his way cautiously to the young woman. Ashley remained on the stone table her eyes narrowed in apprehension with each booted step he took. Raising battle worn hands to show he held no weapon Ulfric spoke evenly and low, "Don't be frightened lass I'm not gong to hurt you." The poor girl looked about ready to kill over with fear, her petite body was visibly shaking. Stormy blue eyes looked over her smaller form, soft pale skin, the longest nut brow locks he had ever seen nearly licked the table below her wide hips, pink cheeks, rose red lips, to brilliant hazel eyes bright and glossy with innocence and life. Ulfric was held breathless by the delicate beauty of the woman on the table, he nearly forgot to breathe. But the warrior controlled his thoughts and analyzed her strange clothing that she had upon her person, he was surprised to see an amulet of Mara laying between her breasts. But an outsider within Skyrim is not to be taken lightly even if they held the Divines in regard. "Where are you from?" Ulfric said softly to the beauty, he used a tone he often would employ to calm a startled horse.

Internally Ashley battled with herself, the red flags gnawing at her already frazzled thoughts made her want to curl back up and sleep off the pain. ' _How did I get here? Why am I here?_ '. Realizing that she left the Jarl of Windhelm's question unanswered she blushed. Biting her lip she looked at Ulfric's feet unable to meet his eyes still in fear of the reality she was undoubtedly thrown into, "I'm fine." unsurety laced in her voice. Was she really fine? Nothing felt broken or bruised other than her head throbbing like she was hit by a semi truck. But was being in a different universe considered fine? Ashley toyed with her brown locks in agitation. Her fear turned into defensive aggression towards his question on where she was from. "It's none your business where I am from." Snapping in anger Ashley balled her fists glaring at the much larger and stronger man.

Ulfric chuckled at her hostile attitude, ' _the little lass has heart_ ' he thought to himself. "Aye tis not my business, my apologies lass." Giving her a nod he put his hands down and stood but an arms length from her.

Cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink Ashley slid off of the cold carved stone alter her bare feet pressing lightly on to chilled stone. Rising to her full height of 5'1 Ashley swayed as her blood rushed strait to her head in a disorienting torrent causing her sight to speckle in blackness. Falling forward, she was thankfully caught by the High King, his arms tightening around her small form. Ulfric slid one arm under he legs hoisting her up onto his chest. Ashley's small hands went to the grey fur of his cloak griping like a cat out of water, hazel eyes wide and cheeks bright red. Her vision was swam causing Ashley to rest her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of leather, pine, and intoxicating male musk. The mixture of scents blended into a alluring aroma that made her unconsciously move closer to his bulkier frame. " I don't think you're fine lass." Ulfric's voice rumbled in his chest surprising Ashley into momentarily looking up at his face with a sheepish smile and apologetic hazel eyes. She was so close to Ulfric she could feel his warm breath ghost over her heated cheeks, she resisted the urge to touch his face and trace over the scars on his cheek to feel his beard on her finger tips. Her eyelids weighing heavy it was pure effort she used to keep awake as Ulfric walked back up to his steed, sadly it was a loosing battle as Ashley soon succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * *

 **This is a short teaser chapter, the rest I will make longer I promise**


	2. Furs and Feelings

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

Ashley woke up under the heavy weight of fine furs, pushing herself into a sitting position she looked around the large canvas tent. A banner of Whindhelm hung upon the wall opposite of the simple bed in witch she lay. The lantern to her right flickered on its wooden stand, 'It must be night' Ashley thought to herself. A fire glowed orange through the canvas wall every now and then she heard the crackle and pop of the wood, it was comforting in the natural silence. Stretching her sleep dulled limbs she groaned as her back popped, with a exaggerated sigh she fell back into the furs. Her mind racing over previous events.

"Lass?" Ulfric's voice caught her off guard.

"Ashley," She responded without hesitation, turing to face him. When he did not answer her back, just merely stared she shifted into a sitting position hands in her lap. Chestnut hair curled over her shoulder. "My name is Ashley," she said as she straitened up giving a curious glance to the darkness outside of the tent, "How long was I asleep?"

Walking up to the bed the Future High King sat on the edge a tankard in hand, "Just a few hours." His voice was low and soft, Ulfric lifted the tankard to her red lips, "Drink you will feel better."

Blushing Ashley looked at the metal cup then to Ulfric. Shrugging she drank from the tankard eagerly quenching a thirst she didn't know she had, mumbling a soft "thank you." She swiped the stray droplets of water with a flick of her tongue her gaze cast down. Looking up her brown eyes met his blue ones, there was a strange charge of electricity in the way they locked eyes. Her heart beat quickened and her breathing was almost painful, but she couldn't look away. Ulfric slowly leaned forward, their lips but a breath apart. Eyes widened Ashley turned her head away in embarrassment ',What the hell was that?!' her mind roared. His lips brushed against her ear making shivers race down her spine. Ulfric boldly kissed the shell of her ear leaving a trail of soft kisses down her jaw. Crimson from the attention Ashley bit her lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. She freaked out over the excessive touches and kisses. Her mind flashed up a brilliant stalling technique that she put into play. "W-who are you?" 'Bingo mission accomplished!' Ashley's mind cheered when Ulfric stopped his advancements, she felt his lips pull to a smile on the sensitive skin of her neck his breath hot.

"Ulfric Stormcloak at your service Ashley," his voice was gruff and hot on her neck, the way he spoke her name made her heart skip a beat. Ulfric continued his onslaught of her sensitive skin, traveling back up towards her lips. Ashley thanked the lord profusely when her stomach decided to become known and growled hungrily. The High King chuckled softly, "Hungry?"

Nodding Ashley felt more embarrassed than ever, she took Ulfric's out stretched hand allowing the large Nord man to help her to her feet. Ulfric led her out of the tent into what appeared to be a Stormcloak camp at the base of the Throat of the World. The camp was encased by the roots of the mountain and by stone pillars that were either fallen or standing still small freckles of snow gave the quaint campsite some color, the air around her smelled of frost and campfires. Stars shone bright overhead as the Aurora Borealis danced rhythmically in sky Dragons Reach carved a black silhouette into the colorful night. A breeze caressed her unprotected legs and cheeks, brining with it a sharp nip of frosty air. Ashley breathed in with a thrill of glee her heart soared as the fresh and cold air filled her lungs.

"Are you alright?" Ulfric placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it's just so natural and pure, I never breathed air so sweet," Ashley spoke softly her eyes never leaving the sky.

"You can wait here I'll get you food."

Nodding Ashley watched Ulfric walked off towards one of the tents, closing her eyes she chose to listened to the wind pass through the crags and rustle the grass. A horse snorted not for from her catching her attention, walking over to where the horses were tied up Ashley smiled at the massive stocky beasts. A dapple grey nudged her with it's muzzle, obliging the invitation Ashley stroked it's head the soft fur smoothing under her palms. The bay horse also nudged her winning softly.

"They like you," Ulfric's amused voice made her jump, she turned around with a shy smile gratefully taking the bread and dried meat that was handed to her. Eating with a hunger that would make a wolf shy away Ashley happily munched away, in only a few moments she had finished licking her fingers. Looking over at Ulfric she saw a look of shock and amazement on his regal features. "By the Nine lass where did you put all that?"

Ashley broke out into a fit of laughter, "what never seen a girl eat?"

"Not from a small woman like yourself, you would put my best men to shame!" Ulfric watched the brunette climb up a nearby bolder, his eyes going back to the strange clothing she wore it barley covered her leaving most of her legs exposed and her arms as well. "You never did tell me were you are from Ashley."

Sitting down on the cold stone Ashley crossed her legs, "I'm from another dimension. Vastly different from this one I can tell you that." Her brown eyes stayed on his blue ones daring him to call her a liar. How could she be? Dressed like she was Ashley had to be telling the truth, all the evidence was right sitting on a rock right in front of him. From the way she talked, to the strange clothing that she wore. Tossing the silken strands of nut brown hair from her shoulders she slid down the rock with grace standing before Ulfric, she was extremely small compared to the Nord. But she didn't seem to mind. "Anything else Ulfric?"

"Are you looking for marriage?" The questing made her blink in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Her brows furrowed and he saw with what light there was from the moon her cheeks darkened, "that is none of your concern…."

"You wear an amulet of Mara, as custom says you are looking to marry." His war scarred fingers stroked lightly over the carved amulet around her neck.

Looking down in confusion, Ashley gasped when indeed there was an amulet a round her neck. "I don't remember putting one on…or even owning one."

Ulfric smiled, "The Divines have blessed you then little one." Softly he tucked a stray strand of nut brow hair behind her ear, then cupped her cheek.

A stronger gust brought with it a bitting chill, Ashley shivered before she could lash out a rebuttal.

"Are you cold?" The nordic king shrugged off his over coat placing the heavy fur on her shoulders effectively warming her up. Picking up the girl bridal style Ulfric curried her back to "their" tent were he placed her back on the bed of furs.

Ashley looked at the Jarl of Windhelm 'wow he is still massive even with out this fur coat, damn Nords and being bears. Hot bears.' Ashley blushed as he pulled off his shirt and boots and join her in the bed. She fiddled with her skirt trying not to look at the god-of-the-man now just in trousers next to her in bed. Awkwardly Ashley shifted into the bed comfortably only to have Ulfric snake his massive arms around her waist pulling the petite girl to his body. Shifting so that he was atop her proper up on his elbows, with his dirty blond hair falling over his broad shoulders.

She immediately shrank down her eyes wide, "U-Ulfric?" Ashley's voice shook with worry her heart giving a painful jolt causing her to blush red and mind go blank.

"You don't know how much I want you right now," the Nord kings voice was deeper as it seemed to growl in her ear and vibrate in her chest thick with desire. Ulfric's nose was touching her own, his breath brushing over her lips. Crystal blue eyes never leaving her own hazel ones. Ashley waited for the man atop her to make his move with both anticipation and fear. When Ulfric finally leaned down and captured her lips with his own Ashley was struck breathless by how slow and sensual his lips moved over hers. He took her bottom lip between his teeth bitting gently, tongue running over the sensitive skin. It was maddening, the slow and smooth movements the gentle caresses from his war hardened hands. The brush of his breath on her cheek as his leaned closer to her, hot tongue prodding at her lips. Ashley allowed him to enter her mouth, she gasped when their tongues met in her warmth circling and pressing against each other. Grasping his shoulders she felt her head swim with the lack of oxygen, but he tasted so divine she found her self craving more.

When Ulfric pulled back for air she gasped for breath, oxygen flooding her senses her brain clicked back into gear and she stiffened when he rested his hips against hers. "I can't believe I just did that…" Ashley covered her face and let out a shaky breath. "Only just met you like today!" shaking her head.

"Ashley what's wrong don't you want this?" Ulfric asked as he gently moved her hands from the face. Looking at the tears in her eyes the future High King froze.

Hiccuping slightly Ashley wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes I do. But I shouldn't and I can't." When she got a confused look form he Nord man she sighed, "I will not experience my first time with a man I just met." Turning away from the Jarl of Windhelm Ashley bit her lip afraid of what he might do. God it was just all too much, his still hot and needy body flush against her own and his breath tickling her neck.

"I am so sorry lass I was not in my right mind," Ulfric's voice was saddened and confused. "I don't know what came over me." Rolling off of her he lay next to the small woman on the bed. "Forgive my forwardness I meant no insult to your purity. I would never do anything you didn't want me to do."

"It is alright I forgive you." Ashley whispered into the furs hands balled into fists as the pleasure still fogged her mind and tingled in her body. God she hatted all these hormones. Never the less sleep overtook her wandering mind.


	3. Protective Kings

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

Ashley shifted and blinked, sleep hazed her eyes fixed on a furred chest. Brows furrowed, she tried to move but found that she was wrapped in the Jarls arms. Resting her head against his chest she sighed, defeated. 'Great.'

Ashley yelp when Ulfric shifted and rolled on to his back taking her with him. Ashley looked at his face with an annoyed expression, as he was waking. Glaring at him, their eyes met he let her go quickly sitting up. With a squeak she fell back her head smacking into his shins. Ulfric didn't even flinch when she hit his legs, he was still shocked from seeing her glaring at him for pinning her to his sleeping form. Looking down at the young beauty Ulfric felt his blood rush to a lower part of his being, she was on her back arms over her head, legs around his waist and skirt hiked up showing her sparse coverings and thick thighs.

"Ah!" Ashley's eyes widen when she noticed where Ulfric was looking, pulling down her skirt she flailed and sat up cheeks blazing. She shifted to get out of his lap when she felt something hot and hard against her thigh, panicking she froze in place eyes wide and doe like.

Ulfric nearly choked when she slid against him in her attempt to leave his lap, when she stopped he let out a groan. "Ashley are you alright?" He asked despite his arousal.

"I'm need some air." Ashley said calmly getting up and walking out, "I'll be right out by the pillars." Leaving the tent Ashley walked to the pillars and sat down, staring up at the top of the Throat of the World. Her hazel gaze flicked over to a Stormcloak solder walking up to her, a female by the way the armor hugged the muscular yet feminine figure.

"Here lass the cold will kill you if you don't dress for the chill." She handed Ashley fur armor and boots.

"Thank you." Taking the clothes she went to change in one of the tents, adjusting the fit she felt warmed with the soft furs covering her. "So how do I look?" Ashley walked out of the tent and turned dramatically for the female Solder, a smile on her face.

"Still beautiful lass," The woman smiled moving her short blond hair from her eye. "C'mon you can do a border patrol with me, I could really use the company of another woman."

Ashley laughed, "Alright sounds like a plan."

The two woman walked around the outer rim of the camp and down to the road, all the wile they chatted about random things and womanly interests. Ashley had found out that the soldiers name was Elina and she was from Helgen before the dragon attack destroyed it an her family. Often they would break into laughter when common interests we're brought up. Making their way up a path the short brunette looked out to the open. Ashley gasped at how clear the view was she could see all of Whiterun, she jumped up on a rock and watched an eagle soar over head. God, Skyrim was just so majestic and beautiful.  
As they neared the camp and they saw the turmoil that centered from one man, Ulfric Stormcloak himself. Ashley sighed loudly, "Men honestly."

The future High King caught sight of them and stormed over, blue eyes dark with anger. Elina stiffened and bowed her head to her Jarl. "Sir is there trouble?"

His frosty glare rested on her, "You were not given orders to take Ashley on patrol."

"Sir, forgive me I just wanted her to feel more at ease with her surroundings."

"You are dismissed solder. And as for you Ashley you come with me." Ashley stood there like a child awaiting punishment, looking at the ground as the enraged Ulfric stormed up to her grabbing her arm in a tight grip he dragged the woman to his tent. Throwing her small form onto the bed he roared at her in his rage, "What in Oblivion were you thinking?!"

Ashley sat up looking angry at being treated like pet, "I do not need permission to live my life." She snapped back brown eyes narrowing on the Nord.

"You could have been killed!"

Ashley scoffed, "Oh please! Don't pull the death card, anyone can die at any time." Folding her arms she defiantly huffed, "I'm not dead so stop yelling at me and calm down."

"By the nine lass you have no idea how much you infuriate me!" Sagging his shoulders Ulfric ran his hand through his blond hair, "never run off again I nearly died from worry."

"I was only gone for one hour."

Ulfric looked at her directly in the eyes, "It would have crushed me if you had gotten injured or died. Ashley, please." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I only just met you and I may not know of your world or your people but I do know that I have strong feelings for you. Perhaps is was fate that you appeared on that alter and that I would be here at this camp riding by when I did."

Ashley gasped and blushed heavily, this was so embarrassing. She never had a man declare his feeling towards her before ,it frightened her to no end. Being in Skyrim was a dream come true, and having Nord men desire her was flattering but very scary. Ashley never had intimate relationships with anyone, let alone dated. How was she suppose to deal with the love of a High King? Not only Ulfric but the other men she knew would trail her at first sight if this was the way they were to act. Ashley pulled her knees to her chest, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm just scared."

A large hand ran through her brown hair, "Why are you scared?" Ulfric asked his voice soft. "Are you homesick?" Sitting on the bed he pulled the petite woman into is lap encircling her in his arms, resting his forehead against her temple.

Nodding her head Ashley felt the tears slide hotly down her cheeks, "I don't belong here, I don't know what to do what to think. I don't deserve your affections. What about my family? My mother is probably worried sick about me, oh god!" Her body shook with sadness and fear.

Rocking her gently in his arms the Jarl of Windhelm patiently held the girl and let her cry mumbling words of encouragement into her hair.

Ashley had calmed down considerably when a Stormcloak Solder walked in. "My Jarl the Dragonborn is here and requests your presence."

"Dragonborn?" Ashley looked at Ulfric feigning confusion, she still had to play the facade even at emotional breakdowns. Her mother did not raise a quitter.

"An honored warrior gifted with the blood of a dragon and the power of the Voice." Ulfric said as he rose from the bed her still in his arms. "Our most valuable ally he helped us win back Skyrim for the Nords."

Ashley nodded, "That seems like a very honorable title and legendary skill I presume, but umm you know I can walk."

With a wry smile the Nord man chuckled, "This is punishment for making me worry." Ulfric glanced down at her meeting her pissed expression. "You know it could be worse."

"Oh how so? Because I might die from embarrassment right now." Ashley mumbled into his fur coat hiding her face as Ulfric carried her through the camp. She could feel the stares from the solders, she knew they were smiling at her 'oh god kill me now.'

Smacking her rump softly the King laughed when she glared at him bright red from embarrassment. "I could have you slung over my shoulder like a trophy lass." Her eyes widened like saucers, causing Ulfric to laugh harder.

They approached two men just outside the camp, by a gnarled tree and jutting boulder. Ashley immediately recognized Argis the Bulwark with his well built figure made for up-close battle and brute strength. His facial tattoo marked his left and a huge scar marred his right, typical Nord blond hair and blue eyes tho the eye on the right was white and clouded. The Dovahkiin was a Nord about 6'6 with braided back blond hair and green eyes, three scars marred his handsome face obviously claw marks from some creature. He was built like an adventure strong and hardy with a leanness that promised agility and swiftness.

Her face went red when they noticed that she was staring at them, groaning she hid her face into Ulfric's coat. She was going to die from embarrassment, Ashley silently prayed for lighting to strike her now.

"Who is the lass?" the Dragonborn spoke voice was gruff and heavy with a deep Nordic accent.

Ashley felt the hand on her rump tighten, "This is Ashley Wolfheart a lass that I saved from wicked magic."

Oh this was going to be an interesting conversation to say the least. Ashley prepared herself for the worst.


	4. Traveling Partner

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

Not that bad… Ashley only died mildly from the looks tossed her way. "It was not wicked magic if I'm not deformed nor dead…just saying." She bit her tongue with the urge to say _'Don't make yourself sound so high and mighty'_

The Dragonborn laughed catching Ashley's attention, "I bet you laid with her instantly, I would, she is such a beautiful young lass."

Ashley's lip raised in a snarl as her face reddened with anger. "I am NOT some tavern whore!" Jumping out of Ulfric's arms she stomped up to the Dragonborn with fire in her eyes, "If you have nothing respectful to say I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you!" Jabbing her finger into his chest she growled, "Watch what you say in a woman's presence it might just be the last words you utter."

The Dragonborn took a step back with a smile. "You have the ferocity of a dragon little lass. I respect that." He smiled and bowed to her, "Forgive my previous statement, Mal Dovah."

"Mal Dovah?" Ashley asked hesitantly tho she already knew the meaning of the words. She happened to be fluent in Dragon tongue.

The Dovahkiin's smile widened as he pat her head softly, "Little Dragon." Looking over to his House Carl he smiled when he noticed that the warrior hadn't taken his eyes off of the little woman. "And…this is Argis the Bulwark my House Carl."

Ashley looked over to the warrior with a soft smile, "Hi nice to meet you." Turning to Ulfric Ashley gave him a half glare, "I'm going with Elina." Walking briskly past the king Ashley would have made it in the clear but Ulfric had grabbed her by the arm and pulled back to his chest. "Hey!"

"You are not allowed to leave my side." Ulfric warned his grip tightening for only a second.

Narrowing her brown eyes she huffed blowing a nut brown strand of hair from her face, "I can do as I please."

"Not anymore."

"Like hell! You don't own me! Let. Me. Go." Ashley growled venomously yanking on her arm.

"No, you have caused enough trouble for me in one day. You WILL stay here."

Groaning she dramatically huffed and glared at the high King with venom, "You are no fun." sitting next to Ulfric Ashley glared at the grass.

"If you two are done arguing, I have important information regarding the Thalmar." The Nord men spent what felt like hours discussing the rise of Thalmar involvement in Sholteim and the abductions of people by the Thalmar henchmen.

Ashley could feel the hatred Ulfric Stormcloak had for the Thalmar, it was a deep rooted burning hatred. The cold tinge of his voice made her shiver, every mention of future battles were spoken with almost a tired growl Ulfric never looked so weary and tired. The war was hard on every one but the Jarl of Windhelm took all responsibility on his shoulders. His arm was heavy on her waist, every now-and-then he would gently squeeze as if reassuring himself of her presence. It all felt dream like, Ashley knew none of this should be happening. She should be at home in her dimension drinking tea and sitting in the sun with her dog listening to music from her iPod, not being pressed against a King of some fictional world listening to news on a nonexistent war. It was all just so surreal. Resting her head against Ulfric's side Ashley closed her eyes, relaxing to the warm sun and the vibrations of Ulfric's voice.

Rolling over in a cocoon of of furs Ashley woke slowly stretching her arms and legs with a groan. She froze, _'Furs?'_ Ashley sat up quickly in the bed with a confused groan. _'I must have fallen asleep'_ Ashley looked over the the chair by the bed expecting to see Ulfric instead she saw Argis occupying the seat. The warrior smiled at her when their eyes met.

"Umm where is Ulfric?" Ashley saw his smile falter a bit only to change into a serious expression.

"My Thane and Jarl Ulfric have gone to Windhelm to prepare for an attack on the Thalmar embassy. They have left me to guard you Lady Ashley." Argis kept his good eye on her as the small woman shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

 _'Oh great they left me with the embodiment of sex._ ' Ashley felt a blush creep up her face, "Oh…alright then." Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she sat awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Jarl Ulfric has asked me to take you to Windhelm once you have woken," The man of Markarth stood up shifting his shoulders.

Looking up quickly Ashley took the battle worn hand that was offered to her. "To umm Windhelm then."

Argis gave her a look, "Are you unfamiliar with Windhelm?"

"Uh no, not even to Skyrim nor Tamriel. I was umm thrown here via trans-dimensional teleportation."

Argis nodded in understanding, he had seen dragons come to life and fought an ancient Dragonborn so a young woman from another world was not as far fetched as she believed. The Divines had a plan for the world that no mortal could know. Leading the small brunette out of the tent towards the horses Argis spoke, "You will ride with me." Mounting a Pinto stallion Argis held out a hand to her, which she took hesitantly Ashley was effortlessly lifted into the saddle. Her back was to Argis's chest, Ashley felt dwarfed against him as they rode down the mountain side towards the road.

It was beautiful untouched wilderness, large gray boulders and gnarled trees edged the road. Burnt golden grass swayed to the wind, the river hummed to their left a rhythmic addition to the clomping of heavy hooves. Blue and purple mountain followers edged the road, making the air all the more sweeter. Ashley found herself smiling up at the sky breathing in the crisp mountain air.

As Ashley was enjoying the open nature, Argis was engrossed in the feeling of Ashley's body against his. The sweet lavender and mint sent of her hair made the warrior rumble with happiness and the peaceful look on her face made Argis grin. The environment changed when they passed the Abandoned Prison on the main road to Windhelm, encompassing tall pine trees and colder air as snow began to fall. White patches covered the ground and clung to the trees, Argis could feel Ashley shiver as the snow began to fall heavier and the wing pick up. His Nord blood saved him from the biting chill, but left her soft skin vulnerable to the frosty air. "Lass are you cold?"

"J-just a little…" Her teeth clattered as she shrunk closer to his body leeching off of his warmth.

Argis thought of a way to warm the small woman, but hesitated in following through for if he did he may not be able to stop himself from ravaging the small brunette. "Would you like me to warm you up lass?" Argis's voice was low and hot on the shell of her ear. A shiver ran down her spine from the warm contact, only thinking about the warmth and not the tone of his voice she gave him her answer.


	5. Warming up

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

With the promise of warmth in her head, Ashley was unaware of Argis's tone, "Y-yes p-please!" She shook the snow catching on her eyelashes and hair. Ashley heard Argis curse something in a language she did not know before a pair of hot lips found her exposed neck. Ashley would be wholly truthful in saying that she was not expecting that, and the undignified yelp that came from her mouth was any helpful indication of her shock. It did not help that he decided to place a warm hand on the exposed skin of her thigh rubbing the cold flesh into a tingling heat that travel her body. Argis's stubble tickled her neck as he continued to kiss the sensitive skin occasionally nipping. Using the hand that was on her thigh Argis tilted her head up towards his, instantly taking her lips with his. The kiss was soft and slow, warming her up thawing the chill that rested over her. Ashley found herself unable to pull away from the warmth and the soft touches.

Her mind was a cacophony of thoughts but one rang out louder than the others, _'Oh god not him to.'_ Mentally Ashley groaned, _'One Nord man was enough, but two?! Not to mention Bulwark was not a name given to weak men. Argis was a war god!'_ Catching a glimpse of the grey blue sky she meanly cursed the Divines wicked humor, _'Mara if this was your choosing then you can go fuck yourself.'_

Argis's kisses seemed to melt her mind and body as his frighteningly skilled lips lulled her into a pile of putty. Ashley hated him for that, and hated herself more for enjoying it. By now the cold of Skyrim was forgotten, all that mattered to her was the freedom given to his right hand since it no longer held her chin. It now traveled down her body, fingertips grazing over her collar-bone ghosting over her breasts and belly. Finally they rested on her hips firmly grasping her while playing with the hem and soft skin that lay underneath. Argis growled into her lips pushing harder against the petite soft lips depending the previously sweet kiss into a heated sensual act. His hot tongue trailed her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Ashley hesitated, a growing nervousness welled up in her gut. Argis did not take lightly to her hesitation, he growled deeply against her lips, "Open now." His deep voice so hot and low sent shivers down her spine. Ashley opened her mouth to the Nord warrior allowing him to plunge his hot tongue into her mouth. With dominance and force he laid claim to her mouth, Argis completely blew her mind with his lust filled kiss. It was nothing like the passionate and promising kisses she shared with Ulfric. Argis's kiss was brimming with dominance and brute force of his masculine power working her into submission.

Ashley's mind was gone at this point, she could not hold back the lewd moans that escaped her lips. Breathless and hot they parted for much needed air, a string of saliva connected the two. Ashley couldn't bring herself to look up at Argis she was far too embarrassed by her own behavior. She kept her head down and gaze to the road. Ashley could feel the hot puffs of his breath against her cheek.

A sudden rush of air and a sharp pain on her left cheek made her hand fly to her face with a yelp. Looking at her now red tinted finger tips she cursed, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Bandits!" Argis growled jumping off of the horse and charging the attackers with out hesitation. Sword drawn he let out a viscous roar and the fight began.

Ashley sat awestruck and scared of the split second change that just over took Argis. As if that was the worst part, she was front row witnessing the brutal deaths of people not but 8 feet away from we're their horse stood. The horror of it all sent shivers down her spine, each crunch of blade against bone brought a wave of nausea that she fought against. Her knuckles were bone white as she held onto the reins for dear life. Death was beyond scary, and for Ashley it was all to real and so close. Ashley foolishly forgotten about the primitive fighting methods, and with each swing of his blade Argis reminded her of the world she was stuck in.

The fight it's self only took a few breaths time but it will be forever seared into her mind. Argis returned to her unscathed and splashed slightly with blood, she took a sharp intake of breath as he drew nearer. Her hazel eyes while and doe like. Never to her before has a man looked so frightening and attractive than at this very moment.

"Are you alright lass?" Argis spoke gruffly sheathing his blade blue grey gaze never leaving her hazel.

"Y-yes," She looked away feeling a blush bite at her cheeks.

"Your bleeding."

"It's nothing, I'm not going to bleed to death from this little scratch," Ashley watched her breath come out as puffs of steam in the cold air. "Don't worry about me." She looked at Argis with a smile, "Let us carry on then."

The warrior of Markarth nodded and mounted behind her once more, taking the reins he continued on the road with the tips of the Palace of the Kings in sight. "Lass?"

Ashley hummed, "Yes?"

"What is Ulfric to you?"

"Excuse me?" Ashley looked up at Argis in shock, but his expression was unreadable and on the road a head. "I-I mean he took care of me had has been kind to me…but…"

Argis stopped the horse still quite a ways from Windhelm stables, "But what?" Ashley could tell Argis was loosing his patience.

"No nothing, I'm just not sure what he is to me. I'm not sure about anything anymore." Ashley sighed out in defeat.

"Ulfric is very possessive over you this might be our only moment alone…" Argis's hand gently stroked her uninjured cheek. "Has he kissed you?"

"Yes," Ashley answered truthfully watching Argis's eyes for flicks of emotions. Nothing.

"Has he bed you?" The words came out almost like a growl. His gaze turned to hers bright and intense.

"…no."

"You hesitated." Argis snapped instantly.

"We never had sex, I mean we almost did but I stopped him." Red from embarrassment Ashley found this to be the worst conversation of her life. The memories of that night shared in the future High Kings tent made her tingle.

"Ulfric forced himself upon you?" Ashley was noting the lack of respect in the way Argis spoke the High Kings name.

"No!" Ashley stated quickly, she could feel Argis relax behind her and let out a sigh.

There was a moment pause when all noise was gone and snow gently fell in small tufts of white cotton balls. "Why?"

Ashley furrowed her brow, "Why what?"

"Why didn't you let him bed you?"

The small brunettes face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Why would you asks that?!" Argis had no right to ask such a personal question.

"Oh, so tell me lass… it's because your a virgin. That's why." He kissed her neck, "Am I right?"

"Yes!" Ashley squeaked as he bit her neck, obviously satisfied with her answer. "Ow! Hey that's not nice!"

Argis chuckled, "Wanted to leave my marks on you for future notice lass. Such smooth pure skin you have." he kissed her cheek. "We are running out of time here I'm afraid we need to carry on." The ride was silent the rest of the way till they got to the Whindhelm stables. Dismounting the horse Argis helped Ashley down, his large hands lingering on her waist. Ashley looked up at him confused only to see a wicked glint in his eye. Pulling a small bundle of gold out he tossed it at the stable owner, "Give us a moment alone sir."

 _'Oh no..'_ Ashley thought to herself.


	6. Have a Drink on me

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

The elf smiled and nodded walking into his home coin in hand.

"Argis?" Ashley was almost too afraid to say anything, from the hungry look in Argis's eye Ashley knew she wasn't going to get out of this so easily. She saw him move closer to her slowly leaning down to capture her lips he hushed any opposition she had with skilled lips. Ashley's heart raced with excitement, _'God he's a great kisser'_ her mind was a mess with the delicious warmth of the warriors lips upon hers it took away the biting cold of the frozen air. Effortlessly she was lifted up and pressed against the ice covered stone wall of the stable out of surprise she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Mmm!" Ashley tried to protest against the cold seeping into her clothes. Argis smiled into the kiss and prodded her lips with his tongue, eager to taste the Bulwark she opened her mouth. He tasted of ale, heavy and thick with a warmth that casted the frost that climbed up her back away. Argis rolled his hips against her eliciting a yelp of surprise from the small brunette, pleased with the reaction he ground his hardness against her warmth. Moans fell from her occupied lips as she felt a blush ravage her cheeks. The stimulation through their closes was a lot for the young maiden to handle, the friction just right clouding her head with wanton heat. Each movement sending an electric shock through her body. Argis was bringing her to the edge and Ashley absolutely loved it!

Her small fingers found purchase on the grooves of his armor as her body jolted up, her head rolled back and her back arched as Ashley reached climax. A silent scream on her lips as her tongue lulled out and she panted heavily. Shaking with pleasure Ashley felt absolutely spent clinging to Argis so as not to fall.  
Argis felt the small maidens climax and watched her sensual expression as she reached her peak, it drove him nearly to the edge. ' _Gods_ ' He mentally cursed, his pulse was beating rapidly and his need was straining in his breeches. Argis would not ask her to go any farther than this, he wanted her to remember the pleasure he could give her and know that he could do MUCH more for her untouched willing body. Setting Ashley back down he watched with satisfaction when her legs shook threatening to buckle, with a chuckle he lifted her like a bride. With a pleased smile on his scarred lips Argis carried Ashley to the gates of Windhelm.

"Asshole, you did that on purpose," Ashley growled in his arms, snow melting as soon at it touched her flaming cheeks. Bright hazel eyes narrowed on Argis in a vicious glare.

The well seasoned warrior laughed giving her a wink with his white eye, "Aye, but your the one who enjoyed it to the fullest. "

Grumbling under her breath Ashley looked forward as they neared the gate of Windhelm. Anger casted aside her eyes lit up at the site of the massive gates of warn wood and solid iron encased in ancient stone walls. Then she saw the guards and her anger rekindled, they were staring at Ashley like she was some weak child unable to walk! "Put me down." Ashley snapped.

"I don't know lass I kind of like you in my arms," Argis teased holding her a bit closer.

"Put me the fuck down or I'm going to punch you in the throat!" She snarled and began to wiggle.

"As you wish my lady," Ashley smiled with triumph but then gasped when she was dropped strait from his arms onto the frozen ground.

"Son of a bitch! Argis you shit eating fuck stick!" Ashley snarled picking herself off the cold grown wincing at the pain in her rear, grumbling about needing an axe to cut down all the tall people. Argis smiled and continued to walk through the gait, Ashley begrudgingly followed the warrior into Windhelm dwelling on the thoughts of sweet revenge.

Her evil plotting was stopped when she looked at the ancient beauty of Windhelm, the archaic marvel was not shown justice in the game. Ashley could hear the smith hammering his creations as it echoed off the solid walls mixing with the sound of chatter coming from the Grey Quarter. It was just so alive bustling with the residents going about their lives. Ashley smiled _'Mom would love it here'_ her smile faltered and she felt tears prick at her eyes as she remembered her family, her friends, especially her dog Zeus. The late husky would have loved to live here in the snow. Ashley was so lost in thought she didn't noticed that they have come to the doors of the Palace of the Kings and ran into Argis as he was opening the doors.

"Ashley? Are you alright?" His blue grey eye searched hers, her silence was making him concerned. Argis noticed the glossy look in her brown depths the build up of tears threatening to fall, his heart froze.

"Yeah I was just remembering my family…I'm fine now c'mon," Ashley shook her head slightly and gave Argis a smile, "Thank you for taking me here." She said as they entered the great hall, she took in the warm atmosphere the standing in awe of the stone work and brightness and well kept tapestries the exact opposite of the games weathered look.

Argis's voice barley registered in here head making her look at the tall Nord, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Argis chuckled at how easily her attention was captured by the architecture, he thought about taking her to the most breath taking places he knew of but saved those ideas for later. "I said it was my honor." Ashley smiled at Argis giving him a nod and turned back to the room when she heard Ulfric's voice from an open door way. Argis leaned closer to her ear, "The true honor would be if you'd allow me to preform my skills properly and finish what we started in the stables."

Ashley turned red and faced Argis, "Excuse me?!" Ulfric and the Dragonborn had entered the hall when she spoke unknown to her. Ashley faced the warrior of Markarth eyes narrowing at the massive Nord.

Argis smiled arrogantly, "Just some food for thought lass, something to think about on cold nights." With a wink he sealed his fate watching Ashley get more and more flustered by the second.

"The audacity!" Ashley yelped out her hand on her chest aghast at the boldness of Argis. She glared at him fuming like the fires of hell Ashley absolutely hates being put on the spot and in front of people especially the guards knowing that they will gossip. What if Ulfric had over heard him? Then she'd never be alone!

"Oh I think you will, every kiss, very touch, every—-" Ashley slapped him, the smack echoing off the stone. She shook with rage.

"Shut your mouth," Ashley growled menacingly, unannounced to them they were being watched by a surprised Dragonborn and a beyond angry Ulfric.  
Argis's surprise turned to a look of respect and a bit of lust, licking his lips he smiled. He knew he was digging his grave with the lass but her fury made her more stunning than the moment he laid eyes on her. Touching the small red mark on his cheek Argis looked at her, "To scared to admit that you liked it?" Argis reached out to pull Ashley in for a kiss.

What happened next surprised the hell out of everyone in the hall including the curious guards. Ashley on the other hand was pleased with her well executed Blackwiddow attack, grabbing hold of his palm she held the thumb and twisted his arm forcing his body to follow. throwing her lower body up and wrapping her legs around his neck she used her momentum to force his body into a hard impact with the ground. Argis's arm pinned in an arm bar her thighs around his neck, with a release of breath she jumped away from him smoothing her hair and armor. This all happening in a matter of seconds, leaning down to his prone from she huffed, "Embarrass me again and I'll castrate you." Turning away from Argis she saw that she had an audience, "FUCK." Ashley could feel a headache build when she caught the bright blue eyes of Ulfric Stormcloak.

Plenty of emotions swam in the dark depths but none of witch Ashley had the energy or patience to deal with. She thanked the deities above when some soul opened the door behind her and she took the opportunity to bolt out of the great hall.

The cold air nipped at her cheeks as she ran though the streets of Windhelm with a destination in mind. The sounds coming from the Grey Quarter just felt so inviting she made her way down the steps towards the noise. Walking causally past the the surprised Dark Elves and the odd Nord she made a left turn into the New Gnisis Corner-club, walking through the door she cracked her neck and let out a sigh of relief letting the warm smell of ale and wine soothe her frazzled nerves. Plopping herself down onto a bar stool Ashley glanced around the Corner-club. It looked a hell of a lot better than in the game, this tended to be the outcome with everything in this world.

"Can I get you anything?" Ambarys Rendar asked leaning against the bar a kind smile on his face tho Ashley knew it was forced.

"I have no gold I'm just looking for a breather for a moment." Ashley rubbed her temples, "So please don't force yourself to be kind on my part."

The Dark Elf chuckled, "Alright lass have it your way." Carrying on with his duties serving drinks to the others as they slowly trickled in. "It's not the cold of Skyrim that gets me. It's the stink of the people." Ashley overheard Ambarys grumble to his assistant Malthyr.

A Nord Mead was placed in front of her making the brunette look up, "I didn't—-"

"Malborn got ya' one for yur' troubles," Ambarys said as he moved on down the line.

Ashley turned to the Wood Elf on her right a smile on her lips, "Thanks uh…Malborn was it?"

The Elf smiled, "No problem, you just looked like you needed a drink. Especially since you were carried through the gates by the Bulwark himself."

Ashley shrank down on the stool pink growing on her cheeks, "You saw that?"

"Hard not to," Malborn laughed and raised his drink to her. "So what brings you to the Cornerclub?"

Ashley tapped her drink to his with smile, "I'm hiding from Ulfric." She laughed and took a swig of her Mead. It didn't taste half bad, taking another swig she sighed. "There is only so much a girl can handle before she out right snaps and murders."

The entire tavern seemed to go silent at the mention of the Jarls name. Malborn cleared his throat breaking the silence, "Sounds like you have quite a story…uh.."

"Ashley Wolfheart." The small brunette chugged her Mead slamming the bottle on the bar, "At your service."

"Ambarys give Ashley here another drink!" the Bosmer yelled making the girl smile.

"Bless your soul," Ashley sighed into the new bottle. At this moment the door to the Cournerclub was thrown open and a very angry Ulfric Stormcloak stormed in and up to Ashley.

"We are leaving now," The Jarl growled. The New Ginisis Cornerclub was dead silent watching the dangerous and Elf hating Nord tower over the unamused girl.

"And if I say no?" Ashley snickered breaking the silence.

"I have no time for games lass."

"Who's playing?" She said sarcastically taking another swig of mead. "What has you so angry with me? I needed a breather and so I went out for a drink simple as that." Ashley raised her brow at the future High King.

"You left without guard."

Scoffing Ashley shook her head, "I don't need one nor do I need to be watched over like some child. I am 19 winters old for fucks sake!" Slamming the bottle down Malborn flinched. "Plus I have these fine folk, none of witch mind you have tried to brandish a weapon at me nor shown any disrespect of any kind to me. This kind sir has bought me drinks out of kindness." Ashley thumbed at Malborn who shrank down under the Jarls calculating glare. "These people are more decent that any Nord that I have met, who at every chance took the liberty to fuck me with their eyes witch by the way is VERY rude and SCARY! I am not some beautiful fucking trophy to show off I am an LIVING BEING!" At the end of her rant she chugged the rest of her mead and glared at Ulfric.  
The Jarl of Windhelm stood like a statue looking at her with a anger glossed with a hunger that made her squirm under the heated look. _'What have I done?'_

Ulfric's body visibly relaxed and he let out a sigh, "It's getting late I would like you to return to the Palace of the Kings with me…please." the 'please' seemed forced but it was a win on her part. Smiling brilliantly Ashley off of the bar stool nodding to Ulfric. The Cornerclub was watching them with baited breath anticipating a fight or for them to kiss. Ashley neared the door with the Jarl in toe, she paused with her hand on the door turning around to face the Elves in the tavern.

"Oi shows over!" Ashley snapped giving Malborn and Ambarys a polite nod and a smile. Out in the streets of Windhelm Ashley looked up at the darkening sky the faint sparkle of stars peaking out from behind the dissipating clouds. The air was cold and crisp making her breath come out in small puffs of steam. Ashley casted her hazel gaze towards Ulfric who was walking to her right, she caught his gaze and quickly looked away. "What's on your mind Ulfric?" Ashley raised a brow to him after a few moments on his eyes on her. "You obviously saw what happened between Argis and I." She saw the Nord warrior tense up.  
His expression was hard to read but his eyes held the anger he felt, "What did he mean by every kiss and touch?" Ulfric Stormcloaks voice was like a growl, his kindness inside the Cornerclub was definitely gone now.

Gulping Ashley began to play with her hair in a nervous way, she felt cold dread rundown her spine. _'Should I tell him everything?'_ looking up from the ground she saw that they were at the doors of the Palace of the Kings, "Can we speak about this later?"

"Very well go eat than join me up in my room," Ulfric looked down at her with a look that meant 'This conversation is NOT over.'

* * *

 **AN: I am so sorry for how late this is forgive me my followers!**


	7. The Complications of the Heart

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

Sighing heavily Ashley went to the table taking off a piece of meat munching on it her mind working overtime. The thought of sneaking away and taking refuge some place gave her hope. Perhaps she could tag along with some Kajiit traders and pass in to Elsewhere. Her plotting was halted when the Dragonborn sat heavily beside her, their eyes met and she knew she was found out.

"You know it's a risky move, what you have going on up there." The Dragonborn lightly tapped her forehead.

Giving the warrior a tired look Ashley sighed heavily, "Am I that obvious?"

With a kind smile and a nod the Nord pat her shoulder, "You will be able to seek refuge at the temple of Dibela if that is what you wish. The women there would protect you."

Ashley's eyes widened she hadn't thought of that! "Yes…but how would I get there. You know preferably in one peace."

"A Kajiit caravan is set to leave in the morning, their trade will take them to Markarth," The Dragonborn took a sip of ale and looked Ashley in the eyes, "This will infuriate Ulfric to no end he will hunt for you, he will not rest till you are back in his arms. Sadly I believe neither will my house carl Argis." His heavy tone and honest warning made Ashley's stomach turn.

"I-I just don't know what to do…I'm so lost, scared, alone. I don't know how to commit myself to another, what scares me the most is that our differences society wise makes it challenging for me to cope in this kind of environment. Not only that but the men here act so different than those from my world. I'm scared of the feelings that they have towards me."

The Dragonborn gave her a look of sympathy, the poor young woman must truly be frightened if she was willing to endanger herself by running away to seek peace. "Then you must go tomorrow, I will try to distract Ulfric with the war…I want you to find out why you were sent here. I will send word to the Priestesses to see if they can—" He paused and lifted the amulet from her cleavage. "Was this given to you?"

"Uh no I woke up with it on when I first came here." Ashley looked down at the Dragonborns hands to his scarred face.

"Mara" He growled letting go of the amulet. "I cannot risk you going to Riften but I can ask for her worshipers to commune with the goddess and see what she has to say."

"Alright so how do I escape Windhelm? Ulfric requests that I sleep with him."

The Dragonborns eyebrows shot up, "This is worse than I thought, Ulfric trusts you with not only his heart but his life…Lass the Divines are sick to put you in such a place. My condolences Mal Dovah but this only gives us a small window to slip out…." Pondering the circumstances he snapped his finger with a smile, "I could call a dragon to preoccupy the guards and Ulfric, while you slip out through the docks."

"Brilliant!" Ashley gave the Dragonborn a hug, "Thank you so much Dragonborn I will pay you back someday for this kind deed."

With a smile the Nord shook his head, "Call me Orion my friend. Will you stay with the woman for long?"

"Thank you Orion for everything, but I will only stay a few weeks…I will keep traveling with the Kajiit or follow the paths Mara has laid out for me."

"I wish you all the luck, Talos guide you Mal Dovah." Orion leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Now go don't make Ulfric suspicious of you!" Shooing her out of the main hall and up to the second level to Ulfric's chambers.

A knot of anticipation formed in Ashley's stomach, she forgot that she was supposed to tell Ulfric about what Argis had done to her. Ashley wasn't about to lie either. But this didn't stop her from being worried for Argis's safety, making up her mind she knew it was for the best that she leave them both. At the Jarls chamber doors Ashley sighed and opened one just wide enough that she could slip right through. Upon entry Ashley froze in shock color rising to her cheeks as there covered only in a towel and glistening with water was Ulfric Stormcloak. "I'm sorry!" Ashley yelped out and quickly left the room proceeding with a quick pace down the hall. Flustered and in a panic Ashley was unaware that some one had walking in front of her till she collided with the hard warm wall, looking up Ashley gasped as Argis looked down at her in shock. "Sorry I didn't mean t-to run into you." She felt shame crawl up her back, "And I'm sorry for attacking you earlier I was out of line."

Kneeling down to her level Argis placed his palm on her cheek rubbing soft circles into the pink flesh, "I deserved it lass, but what has you so spooked? Are you alright? Did Ulfric do anything to you?"

"I'm fine," Ashley took a step back out of Argis's reach, the warrior stood up and frowned.

"No your not," Moving close to her he place a finger under her chin lifting her face up to his, "You can tell me, I want to help you."

Before Ashley could speak a very angry Ulfric Stormcloak pulled her away from Argis moving to stand between them. "It is none of your concern." His voice was tight, luckily he had put on trousers before coming after her or this would have been more awkward than it already was.

Sighing Ashley rubbed her temples as the two men sized each other up ready for a fight, "Lord grant me strength."

"What's going on here?" Orion's voice cut through to the two Nords making them step back from each other. Annoyed and tired of the two men's actions Orion crossed his arms, "Well?"

"It's nothing we were just leaving," Ulfric said with an air of authority holding out his hand to Ashley. She hesitantly took it ready to follow the Jarl.  
"Why don't you let Ashley sleep on her own, she's a big girl and can obviously take care of herself." The glare that the Dragonborn got from the Jarl could have killed any weaker man, but the battle hardened Nord of legend merely shrugged it off with a glare of his own.

"She needs protection."

"Then she will stay with me in my house, I will protect her." Orion stood like a pillar of stone, Ashley's saving grace. "She will be safer with me and you know it."

 _'Oh you brilliantly smart man!'_ Ashley almost cried with joy.

Ulfric was silent for a moment, "Very well for the night she will stay with you but I must speak with her now." Ashley followed the Jarl of Windhelm into his chambers, she was silent keeping her head down as he led her to the bed. "You have not spoke one word are you alright? I'm…sorry about before I did not expect to be in the bath so long but I got preoccupied."

"You wished to speak to me about Argis?" Her voice was quiet and guarded. Ashley was internally fighting off the nagging voice in her head begging her to run and hide from the embarrassing situation.

Standing in front of the small woman the future high king frowned, "What transpired between you to on your ride to Windhelm?"

Ashley let out a heavy sigh wringing her hands together, "Nothing major happened on the ride actually.." Ulfric gave the small brunette a look, she blushed. "He kissed me I-I didn't know he was going to do that..I was cold and he offered to warm me up honestly!"

Ulfric did not seem pleased with the answer and Ashley shrank down a little as he began to pace the room out of frustration, "Was that all?"

Ashley swallowed hard, "no…" the Nords battle worn fists clenched as he stopped he pacing stared at her with a look of betrayal.

"You let him-"

"No!" Ashley yelled at him before he could finish, tears falling down her cheeks. "I would never allow THAT to happen with a man I just met and you know that!" Standing up she balled her fists, "Honestly Ulfric if you think of me as such a willing whore then you should stop acting like you care so much!" Walking towards the door she placed her hand on the handle, "I think we are done here, goodnight Ulfric."

"Wait," Ulfric placed his hand on the door stopping the short brunette from leaving. Ashley placed her head on the door feeling the hot tears fall down her cheeks. Ulfric leaned down putting his nose in her hair breathing in her alluring scent, "Please don't leave, I don't want you to think that I at any moment felt anything but love for you. I lost my temper, I couldn't handle the thought of another man touching you. I don't believe that you would sleep with just anyone but what I do fear is that you would have someone forced upon you someone much stronger than you." Ulfric's voice was soft as he gently touched her hair planting a kiss on her head.

"Oh…" Ashley said quietly turning around but still unable to face Ulfric, she felt the pain in her heart from her over reaction. "I'm sorry for over reacting, but I really must go."

"Will you look at me?" battle hardened fingers ran soothingly through her hair.

Ashley looked up meeting the blue eyes of the Jarl, she saw the scars the pain that battle has left with in them. The suffering and the death swirling the azure depths, but she also saw the determination to liberate the Nords of Skyrim. His faith in Talos burning strong, Ulfric was a powerful man set in his ways driven by a riotous dream to protect his people. Ashley fit into none of this, she didn't even belong in this world. Ashley knew that leaving tomorrow would be the hardest thing she would ever do, that it would crush Ulfric. Ashley noticed how her presence has helped the future king, something positive that helped take off the immense weight that rested on his shoulders.

His warm palm rested on her cheek, "I want you to consider something for me." Giving him a curt nod Ashley could feel apprehension in her gut. "Consider a future in the Palace of the Kings with me." Ulfric Stormcloak leaned down capturing Ashley's lips in a needy kiss, pressing into her like she was his life line. Breathless he pulled away just enough so that his lips stayed just a breath away from hers, their eyes locked.

Ashley was looking at Ulfric with surprise and shock written on her features, "Ulfric…" she was at a loss of words, her voice was soft like a whisper.  
"Shh you don't need to answer now," his lips fell back onto hers, arms snaking around her waist lifting her so that they were not straining their necks. Pressing her against the chamber doors Ulfric Stormcloak slipped his tongue into her mouth, Ashley in turn wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling back Ulfric kissed down her neck, lighting a path of fire down the exposed skin shivers running down her spine making her gasp and arch into the touch. When he saw the bite marks left by Argis he growled and pushed against her harder licking the top of her left breast before he bit down hard enough to draw some blood. Ashley screamed at the sudden blossom of pain gripping onto his shoulders as she hissed out a moan, tugging on his hair she brought his lips up to hers tasting her own blood.

Ulfric pulled back slowly letting Ashley down on to her feet she could tell he was forcing himself from her, "Go with the Dragonborn for the night, he will protect you. I shall see you in the morning." His voice was sad and held within it the longing to hold her more to explore her body and truly make her his.

Ashley nodded and left the room, tears welling up in her hazel eyes at the thought of him finding out she wasn't coming back.


	8. Watch the Skies Traveler

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor it's characters, other than my own OC. This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Dragon Speak** "

" _Non-english_ "

* * *

The walk to the Dragonborn's house was cold, Ashley's boot covered feet crunched the fallen snow, her brown hair haloed by the crackling fires that lit her path. Once she came up to the warm lit home, Ashley clutched the iron handles and lifted letting the solid metal strike the cold wood with a dull thud that echoed in the dark and empty walkways. The House Carl opened the doors without hesitation with a calculating glare he stepped back to allow Ashley to enter the estate, enveloped in the warmth of the hall she sighed content to be out of the biting chill.

Orion was sitting at the food filled table his blue eyes shone up at her in relief, "I'm glad you made it Maldovah, I trust Ulfric didn't give you too much trouble?"

With a smile Ashley joined the Dragonborn at the table, her mood was brightened by the sound of crackling fire and the smell of good food. "He asked me if I would consider 'A future in the Palace of the Kings with him'." Ashley's tone was light and she tugged lightly a the hem of her fur armor, the feeling of hopelessness and dread crept up her spine and clamped down hard on her heart. "I don't know what to do…"

"By the nine…" Orion breathed out his hands running through his shoulder length hair. "I will make this right Maldovah this I _swear_ on my honor. I will not let his feelings for you hamper you right to return to your world." The Dragonborn pulled out a small ebony dagger from his belt and handed it to Ashley. "This shall be my gift to you, may you always hit your mark. Kharjo will train you how to use the blade, he is a good friend and a trusted ally. The Argonian's will take you across the river to him, Kharjo will meet you on the shore across from the docks."

Ashley held the finely crafted blade testing its weight and balance, "Thank you, for everything Orion."

"You may thank me when its all over, but right now your journey has only just begun." He lifted a tankard to her, "I ask the Divines to honor your journey and bless the roads you take on your way home."

Ashley lifted her ale with a smile, "¡Salud!"

The Dragonborn lifted a brow at her but smiled none the less, "Now go your bed is up stairs, the room on the right."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" With a tired grin she said her thank you's and went up the wooden stairs for some much needed rest.

The sunlight filtered brightly through the window, rousing Ashley from her dream filled sleep. Rubbing her eyes she groaned her dream was still fresh in her mind. Confused Ashley thought about what she had seen, a man unlike any she had met before he was tall, built for strength and agility with black hair and frightening ruby eyes. He was so familiar yet she couldn't place him by name..Pushing her dream to the back of her mind Ashley got up and stretched.

"Good you're awake," Orion was leaning against her door frame his lazy smile made Ashley relax, he was like her brother, "Come fill your belly, the Dragon with come soon and I want you to be ready for when he does."

"So how did you get a Dragon to come here?" Ashley asked casually as she looked at all his weapons sitting on the racks.

"I asked him nicely," Orion said with a shrug and a sly grin.

"That's complete shit and you know it Orion," Ashley said with a snicker and a shake of her head. Walking with the Dragonborn down the stairs, he brought Ashley to the kitchen. Looking around she saw only the House Carl, "Where is Argis?"

The Dragonborn smiled, "I was wondering when you'd notice…I sent him to the Candlehearth Hall last night. Told him I was disappointed with how he treated you and ordered him out to drink off your rejection."

"Ouch way to lay it on nicely. Was that really necessary?"

The Dragonborn gave her a look then smiled, "I had to protect your virtue. Now eat your wasting time!" When Ashley managed to eat her fill he turned to her his hand on the door. "Ready?" Ashley nodded feeling nervousness coil in her stomach. Following him out of the house Ashley kept her eyes to the sky, the distant roar of the Dragon was getting closer and it put the entire city on edge. She watched as guards readied their bows and the people brandished their various weapons. "Run strait down through the Grey Quarter and out the large doors."

"Alright." Ashley looked around she hasn't seen Ulfric yet this was good, but the Windhelm guards were well aware of the incoming threat on the horizon. They could see it, a black speck getting closer and closer. When the doors of The Palace of the Kings were thrown open Ashley's eyes met Ulfric Stormcloak's her breath caught at the fear in his grey blue eyes, she could tell he was saying something to her but it was drown out by the Dragons roar. The shock wave of the mighty call vibrated the walls and made Ashley whip around to look at the massive beast. Ashley gasped when the Dragon descended upon Windhelm in a plume of fire causing the air to crackle and shake with the force of its great wings. Blistering hot plumes of flame turned snow to steam and seared flesh down to bone, ragged cries of those hit by the assault were drowned out by various battle cries.

" _NOW_!" Orion yelled at her and Ashley ran faster than she had ever before. Her feet flew over snow covered stone and she skipped steps to the back gates, throwing herself against the heavy doors she slipped through and jogged to the docks, many of the Argonians looked at her in confusion but one waved her over to a small dingy.

Jumping onto the boat she clutched her chest as her heart pounded mercilessly wracking her body with adrenaline, breathing heavy Ashley cased one last look at Windhelm. The Dragon was soaring overhead wings displayed proudly as he roared his challenge, swooping over the buildings he covered the roofs with hot flame. Ashley gaze up in awe as he flew over her head the small boat shook in the water but she was unable to tear her eyes away from the bronze lizard. Brown eyes met emerald green and the Dragon stopped, beating his wings in the opposite direction he hovered not far from where they were paddling to the shore.

 **"Your admiration honors me small one."** The Ancient Dragon rumbled in his tongue. **"I spare you on this day,"** Tilting his head the Dragon chuffed, **"I suppose since you know not of this tongue you are ignorant to my kindness.."**

Blinking back her shock, Ashley bowed her head to the large dragon, **"I thank you for sparing me on this day."**

The Ancient Dragon lifted his massive head in amusement and curiosity giving her a once over, **"A human? Speaking in the tongue of the Dov, I have not heard of such since the time of the Dovah."** The Dragon paused and seemed to consider something before he spoke again. " **You will see me again mal gein (Small one)."** With a great flap of his mighty wings the copper and black dragon soared up and over the mountains to the rear of Windhelm, his parting roar shook the valley like an earth quake.

"Where did you learn to speak Dragon?" The Argonian paddling along side her asked, his yellow eyes looking over her curiously.

Ashley looked towards the Khajiits that waited for her on the road, "Books that I have found." She lied strait through her teeth, after all how could he know what the internet was without electricity and computers… Seeming to accept her answer he stopped them at the ice shelf and helped her out of the boat. "Thank you." Ashley handed the Argonian a small bag of gold she had found in her dresser at the Dragonborn's house.

"Watch the skies traveler." He said to her as she walked to the Khajiits. Ashley smiled at them as she neared, one, a female in fine clothing waked up to her taking her hand.

"Greetings child I am Ahkari, come we have much land to cover before night fall." The Khajiit said gently as they led her along the road Ahkari keeping her close as they moved quickly past Windhelm using their bodies to shield Ashley from the view of the guards.

Occasionally Ashley would sneak a peak at Windhelm through the fur and armor of one of the Khajiit's, an older male. Pulling her gaze from the snow covered city she looked up at the cliff above them, a statue of Talos stood mighty and tall a beacon of hope to the Nords. With a sigh Ashley looked strait ahead, this was her journey. She prayed to who ever was listening that she would survive the long trek.

When the Dragonborn said that Kharjo will teach her to fight with the dagger she didn't think he meant by strait on assaulting her out of no were! Ashley yelped and jumped to the left lifting the small blade up to meet Kharjo's Iron dagger, the two metals clashed and Ashley saw sparks fly. Breathing heavy she sidestepped again and ducked, this seemed to be the routine; block, jump back, duck and repeat.

"Your form is good little one," Kharjo purred and slashed at her. "You move like Khajiit, I am pleased to have fast student. Not like Nords they are too slow Khajiit not want to teach Nord."

Panting she ducked and went to stab at his belly, "That's nice and all, but I don't know how long I can last like this."

"We are done for this lesson." Kharjo said with a smile his sea foam eyes sparking with amusement as he grabbed her wrist and spun her with a chuckle.

Breathing heavy Ashley felt her head spinning and she yelp out, "Finally!" Sheathing her dagger she fixed her hair and her armor were it shifted during battle practice.

They had walked quite a distance from Windhelm already covering the distance from the Statue of Talos to the Ritual Stones she had found herself on before, those same stoned that started this adventure. When the five of them came across the Bandits of Valtheim Towers, Kharjo's teachings were staring to pay off, tho she had not been the one to kill any of the Bandits she did hold him off enough for Kharjo to strike the final blow. Ashley felt a chill run through her, death no longer felt so taboo it was now a normal course of event, she had even helped Zaynabi kill a goat for their meal. But her humanity and moral teachings kept her from killing any man be it Bandit or not, her hesitation could get her killed or worse captured and defiled. Swallowing down the bile that rose in her throat at the thought she looked over at Whiterun just off in the distance.

Mara had her reasons for sending Ashley here, and by the looks of the road ahead she had quite an adventure to take part in. This was a new chapter in her life, who ever she will meet on this journey with help shape her for the battle that is building on the horizon. But will it be enough to get her back home? Ashley felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, arms folding over her chest she watched the valley below, wind tousling her brown locks. _She sure hoped so._


End file.
